A Bionisaur's Curiosity
by Scarecrow Lullaby
Summary: Manowar is home late at night trying to relax when he gets a surprise visit from a Bionisaur.


**A/N: **This is a completed commission I did for johnnyd2 over on DeviantArt.

* * *

**A Bionisaur's Curiosity**

It had been a long day for Aric. Between being thrown through a building and dangled over a volcano, he was ready to sit on his ass and relax. The XO armor had healed him the best that it could, but he was still left with dozens of bruises littered over his body .

With a sigh, Aric punched in the key code to unlock his front door and let himself into his house. It was spacious and surprisingly tidy since he lived on his own. Most of the furniture was futuristic looking, except for a black leather couch in the living room. No, that, that was never going to be upgraded. He loved it just how it was.

It took him only a few minutes to separate himself from his suit, and then it was straight to the fridge. After his day he could use a cold beer. He grabbed one and twisted the cap off, throwing it on the counter before going over and collapsing onto the couch.

"That's more like it," he groaned in appreciation as he took a sip of his beer. "I love this couch," he mumbled, letting his eyes close, just enjoying the relief he felt at finally sitting down.

After a few minutes he finally opened his eyes and reached over to switch on the television. He flipped through channels, but found nothing interesting.

"Alright then," he said stretching his aching muscles, "a shower it is." He set the beer on the coffee table, stripped off his tattered shirt and dropped it on the couch.

Under Aric's shirt was a vast plane of toned muscles, rippling and shining slightly from the sheen of sweat over them. As he bent to pick up his beer, they flexed and if any female had been in the room they would have been dropping their panties by now.

The shower sputtered to life and Aric twisted the knobs to heat the water. While he waited he polished off his beer, setting the empty bottle on the counter. He didn't waste any time in sliding his pants down over well defined hips, followed quickly by his boxers that were far too loose for any sane person to appreciate. As soon as the clothing hit the floor he kicked it to the side and tested the water. It wasn't quite as hot as he wanted it so he adjusted the knobs again and moved in front of the full length mirror on the far wall of the bathroom.

He examined his bruises, poking at a few and admiring his well muscled body. He ran a hand over his chest, sliding it down his stomach and to his hip. He let it rest there, massaging the sore muscles lightly. He had moved his hand to examine a dark purple bruise on the inside of his thigh, massaging it slightly, when the mirror fogged over.

A sigh fell from his cherry lips and he shrugged it off, finally allowing himself to get into the shower. The hot water was practically an aphrodisiac for the man. Drop after incredible drop slid over his skin, sliding over each crevice and muscle, over his butt and penis before slipping down his thighs, over his shins, and finally splashing down to the shower floor. The drops were like liquid relief, soothing his aching muscles and relaxing the tension that had built in his body over the day.

Aric let out an overjoyed moaned and rubbed his hands over his chest and stomaching, wanting to capture the incredible feeling and trap it there. In a way, he succeeded when his pleasure reached his flacid cock and made it twitch. This time a new type of moan fell from the hero's lips, this one deeper, much more feral than the other.

Without much hesitation, Aric slid his hand down his torso, pausing to massage his hips, running a finger lightly over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, and finally to his half hard member. He hesitated for a moment before letting himself go and beginning to stroke his penis slowly. He had definitely earned this kind of relief.

Outisde of Aric's house, Manowar's enemy, a bionisaur, lurked in the trees of the nearby forest. It eyes glowed ominously in the dim light of the moon, scales reflected the light and allowing the creature to blend in with the slightly shimmering leaves around it. Suddenly, though the creature had been still before, the bionisaur blinked and began to advance towards Aric's house. It smashed it's way through trees, stepped through tangles of prickers without hesitation, it's only focus was reaching the man inside the house and destroying him like it had been told to do.

The bionisaur reached the edge of the forest, now close enough to look into the windows of Aric's house, but not close enough to be seen. After receiving a command from an unknown source, the dinosaur like creature stopped, watching as Aric moved from the living room, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. It waited until he got into the shower and then began moving once more. Manowar must die.

Aric's hand had begun to move more quickly now, a soft, continuous moan falling from his lips. He gripped the tiles of the shower walls to steady himself as waves of pleasure washed over him. Then, with no explanation, the sound of splintering wood and shattering glass filled the room. Suddenly there were pieces of timber raining down around him.

Shortly after a loud, slightly electronic roar filled the air. There was a bionisaur in Aric's house.

"Damn it!" he yelled, trying to escape from the room to reach the XO armor just down the stairs. He never should have taken it off after a day like today.

Just as it looked like Aric would make it out of the room, his foot slid on a puddle of water and shot out from under him. The man landed on his back with so much force that the wind was knocked out of him.

The bionisaur, seeing it's chance, lunged for Aric, nearly missing his groin area with it's pointed teeth. Aric let out a yell of frustration, trying to distract the beast enough so that he could get up off the floor. It didn't work.

There was no hesitation as the bionisaur lunged again, this time it was only stopped by Aric slamming both hands into his snout. The bionisaur and it's gnashing teeth were a mere two feet from his body. Aric's muscular arms trembled under the force of the bionisaur's attack. He could barely hold him back, but somehow he managed.

The bionisaur, realizing that trying to force his head forward wasn't going to work, opened his jaws wider, letting out an angry roar. Then, slowly, the creatures tongue slid from it's mouth, over those glistening teeth, and toward Aric's unprotected erection. Something had told the creature that it would be the area most susceptible to attack.

Aric was caught completely off guard as the bionisaur's giant tongue slid over the sensitive skin of his penis. Without the ability to control himself, he let out a loud, pleading moan. The bionisaur, thinking it had managed to hurt the man with his tongue, repeated the action several times, running it's tongue over more and more of Aric's body. Aric, unable to contain his pleasure let out a string of moans that echoed around what was left of his bathroom.

Knowing that if the creature continued it's licking he would eventually be too weak to hold it back, Aric braced one arm against the creature's snout and drew back the other arm, slightly trembling with the amount of pleasure he felt, and slammed it into the side of the bionisaur's face. The blow was weak, it barely had an affect on the robot, but it was enough to jolt it slightly.

The jolt sent the bionisaur's head down, taking it's tongue along with it. The tongue grazed over Aric's anus and sent a wave of pleasure through the man's body that is so intense that his arm slipped from the creature's snout. He recovered quickly, but not quickly enough to avoid having his arm nipped by those dangerous teeth.

Blood dripped down Aric's arm, sliding over trembling muscles to his chest, slipping down to pool in his naval. The Bionisaur had recovered from Aric's blows much faster than the man had anticipated. In almost no time at all the dinosaur had resumed his attack on Aric's unprotected cock. This time he licked faster, with more force.

Moans fell from Aric's lips as if he were a paid whore putting on a show. With every stroke of the bionisaur's tongue his arms grew weaker. Finally the pleasure was too much and it sent him over the edge. Cum shot from the tip of his penis, splattering across the bionisaur's snout as Aric screamed his pleasure. Aric's arms went limp from the overload of his senses and his only protection from the bionisaur's gnashing teeth was gone.

Within seconds the bionisaur realized it's freedom and had lurched forward, embedding his teeth into Aric's body and severing his still twitching cock. Now Aric screamed for an entirely different reason. As the bionisaur lifted him in the air he tried to struggle free, but it was useless. In one effortless movement, the creature flung him into the air and snapped him up in it's powerful jaws. Aric was still screaming as he slid down the creature's throat.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you guys think? How was my first attempt at Vore? Reviews are always appreciated.

If you are interested in a writing commission of your own you can find more information on my DeviantArt. My name over there is scarecrowlullaby.


End file.
